Radstorms
by goblincore
Summary: Joanna and Junkyard have a little fun during a radstorm.


Ever since Junkyard came waddling into their settlement, struggling to keep a barely standing Brahmin up as she begged for help, Johnna had attached herself to the girl. Everything about her made the depressing, bleak Wasteland around them seem a little bit better, from the way she didn't have a single edge on her (just soft curves) to the way she grinned when she looked at her Brahmin, Jerky. It just made Johnna smile- Well, kinda. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't get herself to do it, reputation and all, so she just stared for awkwardly long times until Junk asked if she had something on her face.

Traveling with the woman became increasingly awkward because of this, especially when Junkyard realized she was treated differently than others. While Johnna was more snippy and rude to others, she seemed almost…kind to Junkyard. She stuttered and complimented her new dresses, some times she snuck in small hugs, but overall they never had much physical interaction- at least not before today.

They were on the long trek towards Diamond City, Johnna listening to Junk loudly talk about how beautiful the place was, how it was a great place to trade, and then the sky darkened. It was a well known fact to any Wastelander that when it rained anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the waters were irradiated. Junk's face fell, her smile disappearing as her hands dropped, looking around for somewhere to wait the storm out instantly.

Johnna followed suit, leading Jerky as Junk ran ahead. Halfway up the path, Junk turned, waving her arms and jumping up and down."Hey!" She called, her gentle voice managing to echo over the booming thunder,"Over here, there's a barn!"

Johnna hurried towards her, Jerky's bell clanking and ringing out with every step.

Sure enough, there was a half collapsed, small barn in the field to the left, nestled in the trees. They wasted no time jogging towards it as the first rain drops started to fall, quickly soaking their clothes. The barn, somehow still standing after 200 years, would provide shelter until the storm passed, the only immediate issues being the holes in the metal roof and the flimsy looking structure- oh and the fact that the entire right side was collapsed. Neither of the women seemed to care as Johnna pried the door open, Junk making quick work to tie Jerky up under a roofed area to the side of the barn. She wouldn't fir in the door with the merchandise on her back, and the barn was so small, and with only half the space it would be impossible to fit them all. She felt terrible, but she had to do what needed to be done!

Johnna opened the door, waving in Junk who planted a gentle kiss on her Brahmin's snout and turned, running into the barn. More than just the half had collapsed- in fact the interior was made incredibly smaller thanks to fallen cabinets and stalls. Overall it made it very…cramped, with just enough room for them both to sit.

After a few awkward moment of standing pretty close together (made even worse with Junk being just under Johnna's chest), they managed to sit down with only slight shuffling and a few really embarrassing brushes up against each other.

And with the dull light shining through the holes in the metal roof above them and the rhythmic beating of the toxic rain, Johnna couldn't help but stare at Junkyard yet again. She'd found a new shade of lipstick during one of her most recent scavenges, putting it on instantly and constantly smiling and looking at her reflection. It was…cute. Everything about her was cute, even now with her dress and hair flattened down with the rain.

The staring continued until the light faded, and the only way Johnna could see her was through the small beams of moonlight that shone through. She still imagined though, glad the rain masked the small noises of approval she made every once in a while.

"I'm cold." Junkyard announced. A few seconds of shuffling later, and the woman was curled up next to Johnna, shivering and shaking.

And time just kept passing. Minutes upon minutes of silence or small talk, until Junk sighed and tugged on Johnna's arm."Lay down." She ordered quietly. Her voice was just so soft, yet so demanding that Johnna couldn't bring herself to come up with a sassy reply, just shrugging and snuggling down on the softest part of the rubber mat they sat upon she could find. A minute later, a still shaky Junkyard curled up next to her, using her as a pillow and huffing quietly, obviously not amused. They were supposed to be in Diamond City, in a nice warm bed, but instead they were in a rusty barn, cold and wet and uncomfortable.

"How the hell do you get so cold?" Johnna asked, looking down at Junk even though she couldn't actually see her through the darkness.

"I'm small." Junk replied, pulling herself closer to Johnna.

"Right, but being short shouldn't have anything to do with it, ya know? You're kinda-" A pause. From her limited experience, Johnna had learned that girls didn't typically like it when you called them fat.

"…I'm kinda what?" Johnna felt the small woman shift.

"N…Nothing." She answered quickly.

"Ohoho, no, finish your sentence." Junkyard scoffed. A silence filled the air before Johnna spoke again, giving a rather defiant'no'. Junkyard responded childishly, not knowing the implications of what she was doing because she's just so pure, and did her best to pin Johnna,"Finish your darn sentence!" Another angry huff.

Goddammit she was just so cute, trying to act like she could pin Johnna down. Adorable. Fucking adorable. Johnna very easily flipped the tiny woman. Being on the heavy side didn't mean anything when you were the size of an angry pre-teen."C'mon, pipsqueak, don't try and act tough. You're a puppy."

"H-Hey!" Another scoff as Junkyard try to wiggle away, kicking her legs but getting no where."Let me goooo!" She complained, loudly. Worse than a kid. Johnna rolled her eyes as Junk paused, before continuing on her obscenely loud complaining,"Come ooooooooon!"

"Ohhh, sorry princess, whining doesn't work on me." Johnna mumbled, smiling to herself when Junkyard took it as a challenge and took her whining up a notch. This…escalated, to say the least. From whining and verbal teasing to louder whining and physical teasing, the realization that this was a bad idea apparently lost on both the women. Maybe it was the radiation they'd soaked up from the rain? No one knew, all Junk knew was that half way through her next string of whines, she paused, blushing.

"W…What are you doing…" She hissed, feeling Johnna switch to holding her wrists with one hand, the now free one trailing down her pudgy stomach.

"Oh, nothing." A pause as she pushed her shirt up, gently running her fingers over Junk's skin."Nothing at all."

Junk was…More or less confused. She was a trader, sure, but she'd never camped out with the other traders she passed, so she'd never actually been"educated" in anything of this sort, but when she felt Johnna's hand slip into her skirt, she still blushed, tensing up. The movement stopped, and she heard Johnna speak up."…You okay, pipsqueak? Sh-Shit, do you n-not want to- I'm sorry I-"

"K…Keep…" Junk mumbled, her eyebrows furrowed together. This was weird, she'd never had this happen and it was kinda…nice? She took a deep breath,"Keep going."

It took Johnna a few seconds to come back on line, but when she did she grinned,"Will do, princess." She hummed, leaning down to kiss Junkyard's nose, which, in the dark translated into kissing her cheek, but that was good enough. The second she finally found a way into Junkyard's unusually complicated panties (seriously Junk, the lace is kinda confusing- where did you even find these in the Wastes?) she felt her grin falter a bit. This wouldn't do at all, not one bit. She shook her head quietly, running a finger over Junkyard's entrance(insert a question mark). She was barely even wet, sure it was enough to know that she was sort of in to this, but it just wasn't good enough. She pulled her hand out, putting it back on Junkyard's stomach despite her protests. She mumbled something along the lines of 'You're not ready yet' to the small woman before kissing her, thankfully managing to plant the kiss on her lips.

Her hand trailed up from her stomach, her other trailing down to help unbutton her overly complicated shirt- Seriously Junk, were do you get these clothes?

After a few seconds of struggling, Junk gave a hefty sigh and slapped Johnna's hands away, unbuttoning her shirt and rolling her eyes in the darkness,"I don't know what you're even up to, but you're still being so unfair!" She said as Johnna cooed and kissed the small woman's throat, trailing down to her chest and planting a wet kiss between her (adorable) cleavage. And then she set to trying to undo the smaller's bra- and that also had to be done by Junk, with yet another'What are you doing?'.

Not her smoothest seduction, but it seemed to be working out anyway. She didn't bother with a response, just pressing more kisses on Junkyard's adorable breasts (if you couldn't tell, my only descriptive words for Junkyard are adorable and cute), using the hand she wasn't using to keep herself up to gently start to toy with Junkyard's nip(nop)ple. Normally she wouldn't even try to be'gentle', but Junkyard's obvious cluelessness about these things was almost endearing, and she didn't want to risk scaring the woman, so gentle it was.

Junkyard cooed softly, grabbing Johnna's forearm. This was…new. Really new, and she wasn't sure how to react. Johnna pulled back, smiling.

"Ya know, you're awfully cute, princess." She mentioned, Junk responding with yet another loud, demanding whine as she pulled back her hands, planting them on either side of her."'Nd you make awfully cute noises." She added, leaning down and burying her face in Junkyard's neck, kissing every inch of it she could and leaving deep red hickies every chance she got. Junkyard gasped quietly, biting her lip as she felt a hand once again go under her skirt, but not go in her underwear this time. She tensed up as Johnna's pressed her palm into Junkyard's crotch (i'm so tired), rocking her palm over her. She stayed oddly quiet, having thrown a hand over her mouth to try and silence her inevitable moans, rocking her hips in rhythm(?) with Johnna. (oh god im so tired) Well, that wouldn't do either. Johnna realized, using her free hand to pry Junkyard's hand away, hearing a moan from the back of her throat as she bucked her hips.

"N…No fair." She mentioned again. No, it wasn't fair, but who really cared? Johnna shushed her, kissing her quickly as she finally deemed Junkyard'ready', pushing her skirt the rest of the way up, tugging down her panties and starting back where she left off, Junkyard happily finding a sort of groove instead of just randomly bucking her hips.

She jumped as Johnna repeated her original action, running her fingers up her slit and purring, sliding a single finger in, slowly. Junk squirmed, not really having another reaction than that, so Johanna went for another method. She pulled her now wet finger out, trailing back up to circle the small woman's clit, pressing down firmly and hearing a quiet noise of shock, Junkyard's thighs tensing."R…Right…T…" She stuttered, Johnna laughing quietly at her reaction as she kept pressing down, rubbing up and down firmly and listening to Junkyard's moans. Obviously, the small scavver's first time was short lived, and nearly a minute later she all but screamed, bucking her hips weakly a few times and using all her strength to pull Johnna down, burying her face in her neck with a small whimper.

There was a few moments of panting, Johnna prying off of Junkyard's arms easily and pressing their foreheads together, grinning as she felt her slam her thighs together.

And then it really dawned on her what just happened.

She just fucked her boss.

This was gonna make the entire trip even more awkward..


End file.
